Hiroki Wants It
by Ceasefire
Summary: NowakiHiroki PWP:: Because sometimes, even Hiroki can't wait for Nowaki to make the first move.


Some more Egoist! I really do like them as a couple, but I often find myself writing my OTP far more than them, so this is my apology.

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

It was a rare thing for Hiroki to feel the way he did at that moment; Nowaki had walked in the door and he had immediately felt heat in the pit of his stomach, felt it gradually expand through his whole body. Perhaps it was the fact that they hadn't seen each other very much in the past few weeks. Perhaps it was the fact that Akihiko was constantly waxing poetically about his lover. Perhaps it was the fact that Miyagi insisted on sullying their office with his barely legal boyfriend.

Perhaps it was a combination of all three, but the end result was the same; Hiroki was longing for Nowaki's company.

Nowaki noticed Hiroki sitting on the couch, and his face immediately broke into a smile.

"I'm home, Hiro-san."

Hiroki didn't reply, and Nowaki's face fell just enough for Hiroki to notice.

"Are you alright?"

Hiroki still remained silent, and by now, Nowaki was frowning. Silently, Hiroki got to his feet and walked across the room to stand in front of Nowaki. The younger man opened his mouth to speak, and Hiroki took the chance; grabbing Nowaki's collar, he pulled the taller man down and into a searing kiss. Hiroki's tongue slipped between Nowaki's lips without waiting for any sort of permission, and Nowaki could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

When they broke away, Hiroki's eyes were averted, focused on an invisible point behind Nowaki, and his face was slightly flushed. Nowaki was gaping at his lover, and it took him a good twenty seconds to remember that he knew how to speak.

"Hiro-san..."

"Shut up," Hiroki mumbled, and Nowaki blinked, confused.

"Should I get started on dinner?"

"No, you idiot!" Hiroki snapped. Nowaki looked even more shocked; in return, Hiroki looked even more embarrassed.

Nowaki was confused for just a few more seconds, before he simple truth of the situation seemed to dawn on him. He smiled; Hiro-san was truly the most adorable person he'd ever met.

"I understand, Hiro-san."

"D-do you?" Hiroki muttered, more of a statement than a question, and Nowaki nodded, pulling the older man close to him.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

And with that, he pushed Hiroki down onto the couch. Hiroki flailed strangely for a moment, looking like a fish out of water, before composing himself and glaring up at his lover.

"Not here! On the bed!"

"I can't hold back any more," Nowaki breathed. He hadn't expected Hiroki to grasp blindly for the book he'd left on the coffee table the night before, and throw it directly at his head.

"We're going to the bedroom," Hiroki muttered, getting to his feet and heading into the room in question without another word.

Nowaki stood still for a moment, face completely blank and shocked, before following his lower obediently, working on his own belt on the way, mentally cursing his fingers for suddenly being clumsy.

When he arrived in the bedroom, Nowaki found Hiroki sitting on the bed, focusing directly on the right side wall of their bedroom as he unbuttoned his shirt. Nowaki followed suit, tossing his jacket off his shoulders not caring where it fell. He then pulled his sweater over his head and finished unbuckling his belt, stepping out of his pants, leaving himself only in his briefs. He was now officially ahead of Hiroki, who had just unbuttoned the last button on his shirt.

"Hiro-san, let me..."

"I'm fine," Hiroki interrupted, sounding surprisingly patient, and he slid his shirt off his shoulders, unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. They were both down to their underwear now, and Hiroki stared at Nowaki briefly before averting his eyes out of slight embarrassment.

Nowaki smiled.

"Hiro-san, you're adora..."

Nowaki was cut off by Hiroki, who passionately pressed his lips to his lover's and pulled them both backwards onto the bed. Nowaki felt himself nearly choke on his own breath in surprise, before briefly pulling away, leaving an inch of breathing space between them.

"Hiro-san.. I have to ask you a serious question."

"What?"

"Have you been drinking?"

Hiroki's expression went from stunned, to enraged, to embarrassed in the space of five seconds.

"Wh-what kind of stupid question is that? Am I not allowed to want to do this with you? Are you not enjoying this?!"

"Of course I am, Hiro-san. You just caught me a little off-guard."

"Why?"

"You're not usually this forward."

Hiroki didn't seem to know how to respond to that, so he shut his mouth and looked away.

"Hiro-san?"

"What now?"

"Not to rush you, but... I didn't tell you to stop. Please keep going."

And then Nowaki kissed him in a way that made him unable to say no, even if he had wanted to.

Hiroki's mouth was, as always, perfect and soft and hot against Nowaki's, and Nowaki couldn't help but deepen the kiss, pulling the older man closer and making him arch wantonly against his body. Nowaki felt Hiroki's tongue slip into his mouth again, but he was more ready for it this time around, and he responded slowly. Hiroki shivered and moaned, and Nowaki felt his lover's cock twitch through the confines of his underwear. Smiling into the kiss, Nowaki reached into Hiroki's underwear and grasped his erection, only to have Hiroki pull away from him with a gasp and wrench his hand away.

Nowaki paused for a second, confused. His thought became no less clear even as Hiroki rolled them over and sat on top of his thighs.

Hiroki slid further down Nowaki's body, taking the younger man's underwear with him and discarding them to the floor.

"Ah," Nowaki let out a short moan as Hiroki started jerking him off slowly, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock, "You're amazing. I love you."

"Idiot," Hiroki replied, briefly tightening his grip, but Nowaki could hear that slight tone of affection in his lover voice he was sure only he could hear.

When Hiroki stopped jerking him off, Nowaki grunted a little in protest, but moaned softly as Hiroki's lips slid over his erection instead.

Hiroki breathed evenly through his nose, trying to concentrate. It wasn't as if he'd never done this before (and there were times in his life when he'd done it with monotonous regularity) but Nowaki had a bad habit of making him feel every sensation more strongly, which left him well and truly spent with Nowaki still inside him before he could even think of reciprocating. Tonight was not going to be one of those nights, especially after he'd put his pride aside in order to turn Nowaki on in the first place. He moved his mouth slowly up and down on Nowaki's cock, encouraged by Nowaki's soft moans of approval. He pulled away briefly to run his tongue around and under the head while jerking the shaft with his hand. It wasn't long before Nowaki's rough fingers were tangled in his hair; Nowaki managed to murmur "I'm coming" as his hips arched and Hiroki pulled away, leaving him unsatisfied.

Nowaki didn't seem too cut up about not finishing; instead, he was staring at Hiroki with a mixture of pleasant surprise and arousal.

"Hiro-san... where did you learn to do that?"

"Never mind that," Hiroki snapped. He crawled towards their bedside table, retrieving lurbication and a condom from the botton drawer. Tossing the condom towards Nowaki, Hiroki hurriedly prepared himself; just stretching, not bothering to find spots inside of himself that felt particularly sensitive, as he knew that Nowaki was perfectly capable of finding these on his own. He pulled his fingers out, and found Nowaki staring at him. He felt the back of his neck begin to grow hot, and he tossed the bottle of lube at Nowaki, telling himself that he hadn't been aiming for the younger man's head on purpose.

"It's not polite to stare."

"Sorry," Nowaki smiled, tearing the condom packet open and rolling the condom down his erection before applying lube.

Hiroki made a soft sound of discontentment, but crawled over Nowaki's prone body anyway, roughly kissing the younger man before positioning himself and sliding himself down on Nowaki's cock.

Nowaki felt his own breath go ragged with the effort of staying still. He grasped roughly at Hiroki's hips, hearing his lover gasp as he began to move up and down in slow, languid movements that made Nowaki sure that he couldn't last much longer.

Hiroki was beautiful above him, face flushed with pleasure as he rode Nowaki's erection and jerked himself off. Nowaki watched his lover for a brief moment before coming faster than he could ever remember coming before. A few moments later, Hiroki came on Nowaki's stomach, muscles flexing tightly around Nowaki's softening cock, making the younger man groan.

The pair stayed still for a moment, riding out their respective climaxes. Hiroki slid off Nowaki's hips and proceeded to their bathroom to grab a box of tissues while the younger man disposed of the used condom in the bin in their bedroom. Nowaki waited long enough to allow Hiroki to clean them both off. As soon as they were both clean, he pulled a startled Hiroki back down onto the bed and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Nowaki! What are you..."

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed against his lover's neck, and Hiroki's flushed a little.

"Th-that's..."

"And I didn't know you could be so forceful in bed."

A sharp and sudden pain reminded Nowaki why he usually didn't let Hiro-san leave books lying around in their bedroom.

**END**


End file.
